


Only You

by marsh_7



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blushing, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Kissing, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Missionary Position, Orgasm, Other, Pillow Talk, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsh_7/pseuds/marsh_7
Summary: declarations of love for the first time whilst having the sex.this is some of that really cutesy, in love type shit and I hope yall needed this fluff as much as me.
Relationships: rhys strongfork x reader
Kudos: 32





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly ship rhys with sasha.....however....this is very self indulgent. today, a rhys fic. tomorrow? who knows ☆

Rhys' metal hand resting against your sternum is a welcome coolness on your flushed skin as he thrusts into you. You can only imagine how you look right now but your eyes are locked onto him. He's the hottest mess you've ever seen; his eyes heavily lidded, staring right where he pushes into you and out slowly. You can't help staring at his hair that's fallen into his face. It bounces against his forehead gently in time with his movement. He slides his hand down and the cool metal thumbs your clit, teasing. You grunt and squirm against him.

"You're a work of art." He says, breathlessly meeting your eyes for a moment. You honestly can't tell if it's your walls clenching or your heart at this point.

You reach for him and pull him by the back of the neck down to you. His thrusts slowly stutter and then stop at this angle but you dont care about that. You need to see his gaze again, feel more than just his physical touch. His mismatched eyes hold yours, his eyebrows asking a question.

You grip his neck a little tighter when you say, "I love you, Rhys." You whisper it against his mouth, too timid to say something so powerful any louder and kiss him gently.

Rhys pulls back after a second and sits upright back on his knees. He does this so quickly that you feel a pang of anxiety in your stomach as he covers his face with his hands. You sit up with him still inside of you but you barely notice. You place your hands on his shoulders, afraid you might startle him away.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Your voice comes out more frightened than you want it to.

He shakes his head but keeps his face covered up. "..No.....just now when you...."

Now you're shaking your head, confused when you say "When I...?.....said I love you..?"

Rhys practically squeaks behind his hands. It's just now that you're noticing his ears are red and flushed. You can't help it when a small laugh comes out of you and you reach for him. You hold his face for a second before you gently pull his hands away. His eyes are squeezed shut and his face is rose red. He was flushed before with desire but this....this is quite possibly one of the cutest things you've ever seen. You grip his hands a little more and you lean closer to him, "Rhys..?"

He opens his eyes slowly, finally looks at you and you think somehow he blushes even more. "I-I'm sorry, I got embarrassed....I just-"

You take his face into your hands and hold eye contact when you say it again. You want him to see how much you mean it, with all of your heart, everything. "I love you, Rhys."

His ears light up again as he slaps his hands to his face so hard you can hear the thunk of his metal hand against his skull. Suddenly, he cums in you. As you glance down you can see that he's barely in you still and most of it has ended up on the sheet. Your mouth is a perfect O when you look up at him in shock.

He flails his hands around "OH MY GOD, IM SO SORRY!! That's never happened before. You just looked so- oh my god, this is so embarrassing. Please God, if you're there, let me die-"

You start laughing and can't seem to stop. You wave your hands while cry-laughing "Oh my god, Rhys I'm not laughing at you, I promise!"

Rhys falls back onto the bed and later swears he felt his soul leave his body in that moment. "You listening there, asshole?" He points at the ceiling, "Me. Dead. Now."

You wipe your eyes and crawl to him, sputtering snorts like aftershocks. You straddle his waist and lean towards him once again. You take a moment to stare at him, you should admire art okay?, before you speak. "You know, you never said an answer back..." Your tone is teasing but there is a small hidden undercurrent of fear for his answer.

He forgets his mortality for a second and fixes you in place with his soft eyes. You feel absolutely frozen when he says, "I love you so much that it hurts, doll."

You hold back the tears that spring into your eyes at his sincere expression. It's so open and vulnerable, its like a punch to the chest and you suddenly feel like the shy one. You hug him tightly and just listen to his heartbeat, too overcome to say anything. His arms slide around your back and he presses his lips to your hairline.

"I love you so much." You say it to the heartbeat in his throat. You say it against his skin. You say it because hes the only one you ever want to say it to ever again. You want to say it to him for the rest of your life.

Slowly, you notice him becoming hard again against your ass and a laugh escapes you. You feel Rhys' chest rumble against your ear with an embarrassed guffaw. When your mouth met his then, you had come to the decision to ride his dick until sunrise and if hes okay with it? Every sunrise after that.


End file.
